I don't care song fic
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: What happens when there's a mysterious rumour that causes Naruto to take drastic measures. Sasuke just returning from his mission shockingly finds out what these drastic measures are. sasunarusasu SMUT BOYXBOY no likie no readie


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters nor do I own the song I love it(I don't care) all rights to the owners. So a little song fic I've been dying to post, reviews wanted anything good bad tell me what you think, if you noticed any lyrics I tried to change most but some are deliberate. Hope ya like it!**

I don't care I love it  
It was a warm summer day, a light breeze was blowing through the streets of Konoha. A spunky young blond could be seen angrily storming up too his used to be shared apartment laughing humourlessly.  
"I DONT CARE!" Naruto yelled as he pushed his ex-boyfriends shit down the apartment stair case. Music blasting in the background. 'Too many times have I forgiven him, too many times I have fallen for his spell, too many times have I...' Naruto thought trailed off as he continued to stuff his ex's shit into a bag, throwing it down the stairs to the lobby. 'When he gets back from his mission he is going to be officially single, homeless, dumped, and the best part is he won't even see it coming.' Naruto grinned darkly as he grabbed Sasuke's car keys.  
Speeding down the road still grinning like a maniac, Naruto found the bridge that the old team seven used to meet up at for missions. Jamming even harder on the petal Naruto layed a brick onto the gas petal and jumped out of the red Ferrari that Sasuke and him bought together. He watched as it burned in the lake below the now broken bridge, pleased with the dancing flames below. Laughing happily Naruto practically skipped back to his now own apartment "I love it" Naruto giggled aloud at the new feeling of being free, like breaking the chains that held Naruto down from flying. 'This whole time Sasuke wanted me as his little perfect boy toy but I was already gone, ha bitch is too damn hard to please.' Naruto chuckled at his thought returning to his room, the music still blaring loudly. Naruto scanned the room nothing of sasuke's was left in the smallish apartment. Sighing contently Naruto dozed off into a happy nap.  
Waking up slowly Naruto noticed the music stopped playing, phone probably died he thought groggily getting up changing, looking up he noticed Sasuke should be returning soon. Heading out Naruto walked in the direction of konaha's gates to wait for his ex.  
Sasuke smirked slightly as he felt his dobe's chakra at the gates that were now in sight, sighing contently Sasuke sped up glad to see his boyfriend after the long mission he just completed. When Sasuke arrived he found a grinning Naruto waiting for him, smiling lightly back at him Sasuke moved his arms around Naruto's waist, the latter wrapping his arms around sasuke's neck giggling lightly.  
"What is it dobe?" The raven questioned suspiciously why on earth Naruto would be giggling so much.  
"Nothing, nothing lets go back to my apartment." Sasuke thought he had just heard Naruto say his apartment instead of their apartment, but let it slid. Seeing the apartment in sight Sasuke relaxed more, Naruto skipped happily ahead of him, humming to himself. Entering the lobby Sasuke saw a pile of bags at the bottom of the stair case leading up to their shared apartment, Sasuke also noticed that the attendant lady at the front desk was silently giggling to herself as she eyed the pair.  
"Who's stuff is that dobe?" Sasuke asked spectacle of the answer his dobe would give him. Grinning like a fool Naruto turned on his heel sharply after jumping over the piles of bags, Naruto's grin became dark as he chuckled "it's your stuff Sasuke-teme" Sasuke was stunned his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, Naruto His Naruto was kicking him out of their apartment. No wonder the lady at the front desk was laughing a prideful, high status standing Uchiha just got his ass owned.  
"Let me guess it's supposedly my queue to leave?" Sasuke pointed half heartedly at his piled belongings  
"That's right Sasuke-teme" Naruto smiled sadisticlly, throwing Sasuke a set of car keys. "Might want to go look at the old bridge we used to always meet up at"the light blond smirked as he walked past Sasuke. "Dobe these are the spare keys to the car where are the originals?" The Uchiha glared at the retreating form, said dobe turned back and smirked "might want to go look at the bridge." 'Or what's left of it anyways' Naruto thought, his smirk widening his blazing blue eyes were now slits. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction thinking the worst As though reading the blond's thoughts

"What did you do Naruto?" Sasuke repeated his question this time using the blond's name hopefully catching his attention better, but Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

Sprinting over to the bridge Naruto strolling leisurously behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened immensely in shock at what he found, a gaping hole in the bridge and a burnt down Ferrari sitting innocently in the middle of the river. Seeing the licence plate Sasuke hit the lock button on his car keys, the burning car beeped in return even in its demolished state. "Naruto! What the hell is this?!" Sasuke practically screamed out to his still smirking boyfriend.  
"The hell this is Sasuke, is me breaking up with you!" Naruto answered his officially ex's question, before walking away.  
"Get back here you asshole, why are you breaking up with me?!" Sasuke was pissed, he had lost everything in about one hour of returning back from a long tiring mission. The last thing Sasuke needed was more stress. Running up to Naruto before he could answer Sasuke smacked their lips together in a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist bending them over slightly, Naruto responded to Sasuke feverishly. The immense need for air was the only thing that stopped the pair from continuing on. Catching his breath Sasuke smirked "you seem to still want me dobe"  
"Like hell I do teme" was Naruto's breathless reply before quickly pushing Sasuke back. Naruto started to walk away again but to no anvil. Sasuke pounced on what _is still_ _rightfully_ _his_, ravishing Naruto in kisses before the blond could protest further.  
Moans and mewls of pleasure was the only thing that could be heard from the blond beneath Sasuke. Tugging off his shirt the raven furthered his exploration down, across Naruto's Sun kissed chest and stomach as the latter undressed the raven as well. Sasuke took Naruto right then and there on the edge of the broken bridge, in the dying summer heat, in the dirt and sweat both were covered in, fatigue forgotten. Hearing his kit call out his name sent Sasuke over the edge just after the blond, riding it out before dropping down on top of Naruto. The younger Uchiha gained back some strength before discreetly dressing himself, Naruto coping his actions soon after.

**AN: sorry if it's short I basically put the song on repeat as I wrote till I couldn't handle it (it's how I write fics like this teehee) edited and went with it **


End file.
